The Trickster : Duperies et Illusions
by Yue Zing LanPuzz
Summary: Sur Svartalfheim, Loki disparaît. Bien entendu, sa mort était une illusion. Mais qu'arriverait-il si le Dieu des Duperies, à son tour, se faisait duper...? Enfermé, interrogé par une puissante magicienne qu'il ne connaît pas, Loki parviendra-t-il cette fois encore à tirer son épingle du jeu ? Cette fic passera de T à M au cours de l'histoire, mais je préviendrai le moment venu ! :)
1. L'Illusion fait le Tour

**The Trickster : Duperies et Illusions**

 **"*.°°-.°.'...+...'.°.-°°.*"**

 **Après sa mort sur Svartalfheim, Loki disparaît. Bien entendu, sa mort n'était qu'illusion. Mais qu'arriverait-il si le Maître des Duperies, à son tour, se faisait duper...? Enfermé, interrogé sans fin par des gens qu'il ne connaît pas, Loki parviendra-t-il cette fois encore à tirer son épingle du jeu ?**

 **Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :) N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture...**

"*.°°-.°.'...+...'.°.-°°.*"

 **Chapitre 1 - L'Illusion fait le Tour  
**

Il se souvenait des jours où il avait été heureux. Cela faisait si longtemps que cette époque était révolue que, sans véritablement se remémorer le terme, il gardait simplement une impression de chaleur bienfaisante des quelques images qui lui revenaient parfois en tête. C'était étrange, et réconfortant. Une belle lumière baignait les jardins d'Asgard. Il jouait, courait entre les arbres. Il avait encore une famille ; un père digne, une mère intelligente et attentionnée... et un frère. Oui, il avait eu un frère. La fraternité des millénaires passés. Des rêves de grandeurs massacrés. Et lui, l'oublié.

Sa fuite de Svartalfheim, alors qu'il peinait à se remettre de la blessure infligée par Algrim, l'Elfe Sombre, n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Rongé par le venin mortel, il s'était effondré à peu de distance de l'endroit où son frère l'avait laissé pour mort. Il laissa échapper un soupir douloureux en y repensant. Peut-être le dieu du tonnerre coulait-il en ce moment-même des jours paisibles, aux côtés de celle qu'il aimait. Il le lui souhaitait. Mais à ce moment décisif, où il avait traîné son corps meurtri sur quelques pas, il avait souhaité, ardemment, la présence rassurante de son frère. Ils avaient combattu ensemble, autrefois. Le dieu des ruses possédait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et maintes avaient été les fois où ses talents de magicien avaient sauvé les jours de son frère. En retour, et bien que n'ayant jamais démontré de talent particulier pour l'Art, Thor n'avait épargné aucun sacrifice pour celui avec qui il avait grandi. Mais au royaume des Elfes Sombres, alors que magie et force, une ultime fois, s'étaient trouvées unies dans un même combat, leur lien avait définitivement été altéré. Jane, il s'en était tout à coup fait la remarque, grandissait en importance dans le cœur de son frère. La chose apparaissait comme évidente, à mesure que les heures passaient. Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire, et il la fit. Loki se retira du jeu auquel il avait déjà perdu.

Il ne lui avait pas été facile, alors que le terrible coup qu'il avait subit torturait encore ses sens, de simuler sa mort. Une illusion, un mensonge de plus. Une sombre joie à l'idée que son frère le pleurerait, puis irait de l'avant. Le plus ardu, sans doute, avait été ce lâcher-prise. Cacher à son frère le sang qui s'écoulait régulièrement de sa poitrine s'était également révélé difficile, alors qu'il se sentait faiblir d'instant en instant. Le cri déchirant de Thor ne l'avait atteint qu'avec peine. Il s'était évanoui rapidement.

Après un temps indéterminé, il s'était éveillé, seul, abandonné dans ce paysage gris cauchemar. Il lui avait fallu se relever en chancelant. Marcher en trébuchant. Avancer en subissant les douleurs que ses mouvements provoquaient. Il avait tenté de se préserver par la magie ; mais tout son pouvoir ne lui avait pas même permis de moins souffrir. Un sort d'une puissance phénoménale, qui autrefois lui avait semblé capable de venir à bout des atteintes les plus retorses, ne fit ici que gaspiller le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Il était tombé, pour ne plus se relever.

Son ouïe l'avait rappelé à la surface de la vie avant quelque autre de ses sens. Puis une forme de toucher : il s'était senti mieux, il avait pu remuer, très légèrement, sans douleur. Ses yeux émeraude s'étaient ouverts, et il avait alors lentement pu mettre des mots sur son environnement. Il avait reconnu une cellule d'Asgard. Au sous-sol de l'immense palais, elle ne ressemblait en rien aux pièces spacieuses réservées aux prisonniers de guerre. Celle-ci était petite, formée de courts blocs de pierre. L'ensemble était propre, mais sombre. On avait déposé l'ancien prince sur une maigre couchette au fond du réduit. Loki s'était redressé sans souffrance, regardant avec étonnement sa poitrine : il ne restait plus trace de l'attaque qu'il avait reçu. Il avait lentement passé une main fine sur sa peau redevenue lisse, étonné d'en sentir la douceur.

Il avait rapidement hélé le soldat qui montait la garde à l'entrée de ses nouveaux appartements, lui demandant qui l'avait amené. Avec un sourire moqueur, l'autre était parti sans répondre. Et bientôt revenu, il avait introduit dans la cellule un homme de petite taille, au regard perçant. La grille avait été refermée, Loki avait reculé par instinct. S'en étaient suivi les heures les plus pénibles que le dieu eût jamais connues. L'autre lui posait des questions. Loki répondait en toute honnêteté, cherchant sans jamais le trouver un piège quelconque dans les paroles de son interrogateur. La séance fut éprouvante, son cerveau analysant chaque mot jusque dans ses acceptions les plus méconnues, construisant des hypothèses de plus en plus folles. On l'avait enfin laissé. Il s'était effondré sur le banc, épuisé.

L'homme avait plusieurs fois fait allusion au fait qu'il avait été expressément mandaté par Odin. Loki, bien que s'étant attendu à une révélation de ce type, n'en fut pas moins blessé. Il ne s'était attendu à rien de la part de cet homme en qui on persistait à voir son père. Mais qui aurait pu le ramener sur Asgard, qui aurait su ? Qui... sinon Thor...?

Les interrogatoires avaient duré trois jours. Durant tout ce temps, il avait tenté de comprendre pourquoi, de suivre les motivations de son père. Toutes les questions avaient été d'ordre général, lui demandant des choses insignifiantes sur le palais, la famille royale, l'armée, l'endroit où il avait grandi... Il avait répondu sans omettre de détails, cherchant à se placer dans les bonnes grâces de ses geôliers. On ne lui demandait rien de secret, après tout.

Trois jours. Puis, alors qu'il avait enfin pu glaner quelques heures de sommeil, il n'avait pas retrouvé sa cellule à son réveil. Il était dans un endroit totalement inconnu, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger. D'une taille et d'un agencement relativement identique à ceux de sa cellule d'Asgard, cette pièce-ci s'était révélée beaucoup plus sombre encore, et le banc, tout de pierre, n'était couvert d'aucun matelas ni couverture. Loki avait frissonné alors qu'un sentiment de malaise le saisissait.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'ils étaient arrivés. Rien de plus que des silhouettes, de l'autre côté des barreaux. Les mots qu'ils avaient prononcés avaient pétrifié le jeune Asgardien. Cellule, illusion, lumière, illusion, Asgard, illusion. Une longue supercherie de trois jours, et il avait tout dit, tout donné sur Asgard. Tout ce qu'il savait. Le dieu des duperies avait été dupé.


	2. Seul

**The Trickster : Duperies et Illusions**

 **"*.°°-.°.'...+...'.°.-°°.*"**

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! :) Voici le chapitre 2 de ma petite fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît ! Comme d'habitude bien entendu, lâchez un petit commentaire, c'est ça qui renforce la communauté !**

 **Merci beaucoup, et bonne lecture !**

"*.°°-.°.'...+...'.°.-°°.*"

 **Chapitre 2 - Seul**

 _–_ _IL N'EST PAS MON PÈRE !_

 _–_ _Alors, ne suis-je point ta mère ?_

 _–_ _... Non._

Loki s'éveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant, un sanglot réprimé bloqué dans sa gorge. Il lui fallut presque une minute avant de pouvoir avaler sa salive normalement, et plus longtemps encore avant que sa respiration se calme.

Au prix d'un immense effort de volonté, il parvint à reconstituer le masque d'indifférence auquel il était accoutumé. Il ne savait ni où il se trouvait, ni quels étaient ses geôliers, ni encore moins ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Aussi, il lui fallait attendre, et apprendre. Le tout, si possible, sans rien laisser paraître de ses points faibles. En un mouvement gracieux, il quitta l'insupportable banc de pierre pour s'asseoir au sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il n'était pas installé beaucoup plus confortablement ainsi, mais son dos souffrait moins.

Les yeux dans le vague, il laissa son esprit errer de pensée en pensée. La plupart d'entre-elles concernaient sa famille, ou plutôt, la non-existence d'une telle entité.

Il avait toujours su qu'il était différent, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne possédait pas l'esprit doré et vainqueur des Asgardiens. Il se sentait fait pour les ombres et la discrétion. Asgard n'avait jamais rien eu de discret, et ses habitants non plus. Enfant, Loki avait longuement combattu cet instinct de silence alors qu'il sentait que son frère, qui en était si dépourvu, semblait plaire à tous autour d'eux. Les deux garçons s'adoraient, et pourtant, il semblait parfois au tout jeune Loki que leur amour, réciproque en puissance, ne l'était pas en nature. Ce constat s'était rapidement confirmé au fil des ans. Chevelure de jais contre mèches d'or, ils avaient grandi ensemble, et pourtant séparés. Si Loki suivait son frère partout où il allait, eh bien, justement, il ne faisait que le suivre. Leurs amis à tous les deux n'étaient les amis que de Thor. Et plus tard, après leur entraînement, les exploits qu'on rapportait n'appartenaient, de nouveau, qu'au seul dieu du tonnerre. Les blessures sans nombre que Loki soignait, sans rechigner, sans rien demander en retour, semblaient l'avoir relégué au rang d'ombre de son frère.

Pourtant, cela ne l'avait jamais gêné. Il appréciait de rester en arrière, d'influer par-delà les regards de la foule. Dès son plus jeune âge, il s'était rapproché de sa mère, qui incarnait cet exemple d'une force aussi inébranlable qu'invisible. Elle l'avait encouragé à perfectionner ses propres talents, lui avait enseigné un art du combat tout en finesse et en souplesse, lui qui possédait le corps d'un acrobate, et non celui d'un guerrier. Et surtout, elle lui avait ouvert les portes de son esprit, en lui transmettant les secrets de l'Art.

Un sourire aimant étira ses lèvres. Mère. Tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui venait d'elle, et d'elle seule. Elle l'avait aimé, et surtout compris, plus que quiconque, et il avait tenté bien des fois de lui rendre la pareille, mais c'était là une tâche ardue. Et en fin de compte... Il perdit son sourire. Il l'avait tuée.

 _"Je te suggère d'emprunter l'escalier sur ta gauche..."_

Il serra les poings, furieux contre lui-même. Que lui avait-il pris ? Qu'avait-il espéré en disant cela ? Forçant ses muscles à se détendre, il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Inutile de se mentir à lui-même, et ce, malgré son statut de dieu des mensonges. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. Il avait tout simplement imaginé qu'Odin se trouverait dans ses appartements. Il était rare pour le Père de Toutes Choses de quitter les pièces royales ces temps-ci. Thor conduisait les armées d'Asgard plus souvent que son père. Et il avait désespérément eu envie de se venger du Roi d'Asgard. Voilà qui lui avait bien réussi. Le seul être avec lequel il lui semblé posséder un véritable lien était mort, par sa faute. Pour un caprice d'enfant.

 _"IL N'EST PAS MON PÈRE !"_

Il avait hurlé son indignation, toute la frustration qu'il contenait au plus profond de son être, depuis plusieurs millénaires. Elle l'avait rongé tout ce temps, mais il était en prison, après tout. C'était le moment ou jamais de simuler librement la colère, alors qu'il ne ressentait qu'une profonde douleur.

 _"Alors, ne suis-je point ta mère ?"_

Il l'avait observée, digne, fière, belle. Mère. Bien sûr, mère. Bien sûr que tu l'es. Plus que je ne pourrai jamais te le dire, avait-il failli laisser échapper. Mais, de toutes les forces de son être, il s'était retenu. Il souhaitait se faire entendre, faire comprendre enfin à sa mère à quel point il s'était senti trahi. Une nouvelle fois, il avait remis son masque. Il était la duperie, il était temps de duper. Il lui dirait plus tard à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point elle était son repère.

 _–_ _... Non._

Loki laissa échapper une larme. Cela avait été son dernier mot pour elle. Il ne l'avait jamais revue.

Puis un garde était venu. Un simple garde, qui, avec formalité et nonchalance à la fois, lui avait annoncé que sa mère était morte. Il avait senti un trou se creuser au plus profond de lui. Le choc l'avait détruit. Sans trop savoir comment, il avait trouvé la force de hocher la tête, montrant qu'il avait entendu. Par la suite, tout n'était allé que de mal en pis, en une sorte de mouvement inexorable qui l'avait amené jusqu'à cette cellule. Il était seul.


	3. Où l'on rencontre Clea

**The Trickster : Duperies et Illusions**

 **"*.°°-.°.'...+...'.°.-°°.*"**

 **Hello ! Je vous donne le chapitre 3, où les choses se corsent pour Loki ! Et comme je sais qu'il est très court, je poste le suivant immédiatement. ;) Love à toutes et tous, et bonne lecture !**

"*.°°-.°.'...+...'.°.-°°.*"

 **Chapitre 3 - Où l'on rencontre Clea**

Il remarqua rapidement que la lumière ne changeait jamais dans sa cellule. Ni forte, ni faible, elle était constante, mais lui permettait à la fois de percevoir son environnement direct, et de dormir. Il ne profita néanmoins que de bien peu de repos durant ses premiers jours en tant que prisonnier.

Le premier jour, il sentit leurs regards sur lui. Il se savait étudié, analysé. La sensation était fort déplaisante. Vers la fin de la journée, alors que même marcher en ronds ne suffisait plus vraiment à le réchauffer, il voulut user d'un charme simple, qu'il avait appris quand il était tout petit, et qui lui permettait de réguler à volonté la température de son corps. À sa grande surprise, il en fut incapable. Il essaya encore, et encore, sans succès. Son énergie était là, à portée de main. Elle semblait l'attendre, le tenter. Simplement, il ne pouvait l'utiliser. Il continua d'essayer, se fatiguant d'heure en heure. Bientôt, de la sueur se mit à perler à son front. Désespéré, il alla s'asseoir par terre, dans un angle. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait le souffle court, à présent, et il se sentait physiquement épuisé.

On ouvrit tout à coup la porte. Loki se releva aussitôt, refusant de passer pour faible, et se prépara à fixer le nouvel arrivant droit dans les yeux. Il eut le souffle coupé. Une femme se tenait dans l'embrasure, forte et assurée dans son attitude. Elle portait une tenue simple, entièrement noire, si ce n'était son pantalon, qui était orné d'une multitude de cercles de tailles différentes, de couleur parme, qui rendaient l'ensemble intriguant mais agréable à l'œil. La teinte de ses cheveux frappa également Loki : ils étaient blancs, bien que la femme fut visiblement jeune. Ses yeux noisettes affrontèrent avec audace le regard du dieu du mensonge.

Loki ouvrit la bouche.

– Inutile de risquer tes tours sur moi, magicien, le coupa l'inconnue.

Elle l'observait, un rien moqueuse.

– Je connais tes pouvoirs de persuasion, mais ils ne te seront d'aucune aide, ici.

Loki marqua un léger temps d'arrêt. Bien. Ces gens savaient parfaitement qui il était. Il fallait s'adapter en conséquence. Il fit surgir un sourire charmeur sur son visage.

– J'ignore qui vous êtes, mais je m'avoue impressionné par l'étendue de vos connaissances, ma Dame.

Il ouvrit les bras en signe d'invitation.

– Vous semblez tout savoir de moi, alors que je n'ai pas même l'honneur de savoir qui me retient captif.

– Clea, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin. Mais je doute que cela vous en apprenne beaucoup plus.

Loki ne put qu'en convenir.

– Mais si _vous_ savez qui _je_ suis, vous saurez déjà que je ne peux pas grand chose pour vous dans l'état actuel des choses... Vous n'avez pas entendu la nouvelle ? Il paraît que je m'étais fourvoyé tout ce temps : ma famille n'en était pas une.

Clea rit un bref instant, avant de redevenir sérieuse.

– En effet, Loki. J'en suis désolée pour vous. Je sais que cette perte vous affecte énormément.

Un léger frémissement saisit le dieu : comment pouvait-elle savoir cela ? Il serra les dents, faisant de son mieux pour ne rien trahir de ses émotions.

– Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lis pas dans vos pensées. Mais votre ton ironique suggérait de l'amertume, et vous venez de serrer les dents ; merci d'avoir confirmé ma théorie.

Loki s'assit délibérément, souhaitant qu'elle y lise une défaite. Puisqu'elle était si forte, il allait commencer à jouer lui aussi. Il tenta de nouveau de faire appel à la magie pour renvoyer l'intruse, mais rien n'y fit. Il tiqua.

– Oh, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer tout ça, Loki, fit la jeune femme en riant. Cette cellule bloquera la moindre action magique entreprise par son prisonnier.

Un battement de cils plus tard, Loki sentit une force impérieuse l'entourer, forcer ses membres à prendre une certaine position. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se trouva à genoux.

– Mais les runes entourant cette pièce n'affecteront pas les visiteurs, mon cher.

Sa voix, agréable et courtoise au début, était devenue dure et intransigeante. Loki eut toutes les peines du monde à cacher sa surprise. Une magicienne ? Comment diable pouvait-elle même exister ? Elle semblait puissante, et maîtrisait visiblement l'Art, puisqu'elle s'en était servi délibérément pour une chose aussi insignifiante que le mettre à genoux... Il aurait dû croiser sa route à un moment ou à un autre...! Ou bien elle tentait un bluff. Mais il doutait de cette hypothèse.

La femme se retourna pour partir.

– Que voulez-vous de moi ? la héla-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il répéta sa question, plus haut, sans effet. La porte se referma sur elle, et il sentit un nouveau sort le projeter à terre, puis lui lier les mains dans le dos. Il grogna de douleur, avant de soupirer : la nuit serait longue, et promettait une formidable série de courbatures pour le lendemain. N'était-ce pas là une perspective réjouissante...?


	4. Le Système s'enraye

**The Trickster : Duperies et Illusions**

 **"*.°°-.°.'...+...'.°.-°°.*"**

 **Et voici le chapitre 4...!**

 **/!\ PASSAGE DE T À M, violence / torture, références non-explicites au viol /!\**

 **Don't like, don't read...! Mais, s'il-vous-plaît, n'oubliez pas de commenter... :D Merci beaucoup !**

Bon courage, et bonne lecture...

"*.°°-.°.'...+...'.°.-°°.*"

 **Chapitre 4 - Où le système s'enraye**

– Bien. Rien d'autre à dire ?

Loki serra les dents malgré la douleur. Ils n'auraient pas ses pensées sur Thor. Jamais. Mieux valait mourir.

Clea soupira et délaissa la forme prostrée de son prisonnier.

– Très bien. Mordo ? À toi d'essayer de convaincre le Bouffon d'Asgard...

Loki ferma les yeux. Il avait déjà souffert sous les mains expertes de l'autre magicien. Il priait pour qu'il s'en aille rapidement. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en serait jamais ainsi.

Le mortel entra dans la pièce, s'effaçant pour laisser Clea sortir.

– Adieu, Loki. Je te suggère de parler, lança-t-elle sans se retourner.

Cinquante-sept. Cinquante-sept visites de Clea, dont quarante-huit avaient été suivies de terribles moments sous l'emprise de Mordo. À raison de deux de ces épisodes sur un espace de vingt-quatre heures environ, Loki avait calculé qu'il se trouvait dans cet endroit depuis à peu près un mois, s'il comptait les premiers jours, qui n'avaient été qu'illusions suggérées par Clea. Loki en gardait un compte précis, certain que cela l'aiderait à conserver un esprit plus puissant sur le long terme. Cette démarche avait également la vertu d'exciter sa colère, de stimuler son esprit de vengeance. Trente-deux fois, il avait été battu. Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception, Mordo se servant sans hésiter d'un lourd bâton, et des sorts les plus douloureux qu'il connaissait. Loki n'hésitait plus à pousser des cris lorsque les vagues de souffrances le frappaient. Après tout, ces sorts avaient été créés pour que personne ne puisse véritablement leur résister. Il n'y avait pas de honte à céder à ces instincts, ou du moins, il s'en persuada.

Loki comptait. Trente-trois, donc. En cinquante-neuf… soixante, … soixante-quatre coups. Soixante-cinq. Six. Six ? Oui, six. Roulé en boule au sol, Loki se permit enfin de respirer, et son souffle, irrégulier, entrecoupé d'accès de toux incontrôlables, retrouva le chemin reliant sa bouche et ses poumons. C'était une moyenne. Il avait subi pire, aux mains de Mordo comme ailleurs. Sa main droite quitta lentement sa tête pour se poser au sol, en quête de support. Il entendit plus qu'il ne sentit Mordo cracher sur lui, puis quitter la pièce. Il s'accorda un soupir de soulagement. Un gargouillement douloureux se cristallisa dans son ventre. Il serra les dents. Seuls treize repas avaient soutenu cette longue période. Sa nature de Jötun le rendait beaucoup plus résistant que la moyenne des hommes, et Clea le savait bien. Les deux magiciens n'hésitaient pas à se servir de ce fait contre lui, bien au contraire.

Un bruit de pas se rapprocha. Deux, en réalité. Ils étaient deux. Loki sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il espérait de tout cœur se tromper. Ils passeraient loin de sa cellule, ne le regarderaient même pas, lui qui était roulé en boule dans un coin. Ils poursuivraient leur chemin, et il serait sauvé. La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger crissement métallique. Loki ferma les yeux, consterné. Il ne leur échapperait plus.

Il ne laissa pas le moindre son franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il en avait décidé ainsi, déjà, il y avait longtemps. Dès la première fois. Il se répéta encore l'instruction cette fois-ci, alors qu'ils le forçaient à quitter sa position fœtale par un coup sec tiré sur ses jambes. Bien indépendamment de sa volonté, cependant, il sentit que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, rattrapé rapidement par une peur impossible à contrôler. Son corps se souvenait de ce qui arrivait ensuite. Il devait absolument se calmer. Penser à autre chose. Immédiatement. Il décida de compter, ainsi qu'il en avait pris l'habitude. Il comptait tout. Treize repas, cinq douches, si tant est qu'on puisses les nommer ainsi, seize bols d'eau, cinquante-sept visites simples, dont quarante-huit avaient été agrémentées de petits moments privilégiés avec Mordo, et trente-trois de ces derniers s'étaient révélés être de la torture pure et simple. Et maintenant, ceci… Combien était-ce ? Voyons, il le savait. Plus fréquent encore que tout le reste, il en était certain. Ou était-ce un peu moins ? Allons, de la concentration. Ignorer le reste. Tout le reste. Les coups, cette présence étrangère à l'intérieur de lui, ces mouvements, cette douleur… Non ! Ne pas y penser. Ne pas… Treize, cinq, seize, cinquante-sept, quarante-huit, trente-trois, … Trente-trois, …?

Un sentiment d'horreur profonde alourdit son cœur. Il ne savait plus. Le chiffre, la connaissance lui avait échappé. Ce qu'on compte, on le conserve pour soi. On peut le revendiquer. Dire un jour qu'on a traversé autant d'épreuves. Les souffrances comptées nous appartiennent. Mais les souffrances infligées, celles qui sont trop nombreuses pour qu'on se les rappelle… Celles-ci sont les seules qu'on subisse vraiment. Tandis que le premier homme se retirait, laissant la place à l'autre, Loki laissa, pour la première fois, un sanglot s'échapper de sa gorge.


End file.
